


Eternal

by Ella_anki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Teacher-Student Relationship, realistic setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_anki/pseuds/Ella_anki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life could be tiring and quite routine for him. Naruto was just happy that he had someone to share and break his routine with. Break out of the circle of comfort and be happy for once. He just wasn't counting on who that person was. Kakanaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first try at Kakanaru. I love that pairing. This is an AU, a student-teacher relationship one and maybe this one has been done before but I want to give this more real feel to it. So I am trying to make a student-teacher romantic relationship which seems a little more real-like or realistic. So nothing extravagant. Everyone is pretty damn normal. So this is my try.
> 
> I know the title sucks but I have no ideas. Here's your prologue~

_It wasn't as if he didn't know what he was getting into._

"Naruto" a voice called out loud and the blond turned to face the person who was running towards him and had yelled his name.

"Hey Sakura" the blonde said with a grin on his face when the pink haired girl was close enough "Need me for something?"

The pink haired girl looked slightly confused at his expression before giving a half smile in return "You know you have changed"

The blond blinked at his friend's abrupt topic but went along anyway "Changed how?"

The pink haired girl gave a soft laugh "You have changed in many yet very subtle ways" she said teasingly. Her voice slightly amused yet slightly worried. "One of them being, you don't look at me as the way you used to look at me before"

The blond gave off an awkward smile rubbing his neck "I don't...I mean... I..."

Sakura just gave a smile in return and shook her head "Idiot I don't mean this in a bad way...I think this change is for the better" she said smiling in that sisterly way she always does whenever Naruto does something praiseworthy.

Naruto didn't know what to say or do to that but he didn't have to think on it more as Sakura interrupted him before he could her.

"Oh I almost totally forgot why I came here for" she shook her fist at him "Naruto Baka what did you do now? Kakashi Sensei is calling you to his office" Naruto winced and tried to cover it up but Sakura was quick to notice his change in expression. She gave off a huff and lightly glared at the blond.

"I knew it. You did do something" Naruto winced again and this time Sakura whacked him on the head "What did you do?" she scolded, all the previous evidence of smile gone.

Naruto laughed uncomfortably and went around the smaller girl and took off running and called behind him to Sakura who squawked after him "I will see you later Sakura chan"

Naruto decided today had been rather strange especially how Sakura had reacted towards him. He didn't know he had changed he thought while jogging towards the staff room, he meant he may have had a small crush on Sakura before but people do grow out of their crush, just like he had. It was not even a crush, he decided. It was more like… he didn't know, maybe he thought she was more beautiful than others. Well that's one way to put it.

He made his way inside the school from the front door and to the corridors; he was still jogging and not looking where he was going still in his thoughts and so he collided with a hard body in front of him.

"Ouch. Sheh!" Naruto stumbled backwards almost losing his balance but righted himself at the last moment. He grumbled under his breath as he righted his bent legs "Watch where you are going"

He turned to glare at the person he had knocked into but his glare immediately died down and he grinned at the person "Oh it's Sasgay!"

The person who was still righting themselves and pressing the crease out of the uniform he was wearing turned to glare at the blond.

"Dobe" the brunette sneered. "Stop stumbling into me. By the way you keep knocking into me I would say you actually feel something for me"

The blond squawked in indignation, his face turning red and he huffed crossing his arms over his chest pouting "You wish" he said and showed his tongue to the brunette and jogged away from him. He was trying to be mature by not picking a fight.

He didn't really had anything against Sasuke being gay, some people thought he resented Sasuke for it because of his behavior towards him but that was not it, even Sasuke knew he didn't mean bad. They were close friends, their relationship was just like that, full of taunting yet hidden affection. He couldn't possibly be disgusted by Sasuke.

How could he, even he was...

Before he could complete that thought process he was already in front of the staff room. He slid the door open and went inside in search for that familiar silver hair and found it buried in a familiar orange cover book. He spotted it in the far corner of the room, far from most. He sighed. Really, Kakashi sensei should try to interact more with his fellow teachers and read those obscene books less.

He really worries for his sensei sometimes...

"Sensei" he called when he reached the other, the silver haired man looked up from his book and his single eye watched the younger male "what did you want?"

The single eye of the teacher curved in that familiar, annoying 'U' shape, the only evidence that his sensei was smiling as his face was obscured by the damn mask he wore.

"Now, now Naruto kun weren't you taught anything about manners?" the voice reprimanded in that flat slightly teasing tone and he flushed in embarrassment.

"S-shut it!" he stuttered still flushing and watched as the amusement in those blackish-silver eyes increased "I don't want to be hearing that from someone who reads porn in public"

The teacher's eye again curved in that annoying shape and Naruto wished more than anything at that time that he could punch a teacher without getting in trouble "well that is true but I am an adult and older and you are still a teenager and that just sums up our situations"

Naruto flushed in both anger and embarrassment and pouted lightly, not deeming to retort to this statement. It was true though, in so many ways.

"What do you need me for sensei?" he relented and asked in a slightly more respectful tone. That eye curved again and Naruto twitched and his sensei chuckled lightly making him start to flush again, his sensei reached out a hand to ruffle his hair making him flush more and slightly lean into that touch. Yet when he realized what he was doing, he immediately pulled back a little and looked around to see if anyone was eying them. He didn't find any.

The older man withdrew his hand to his side and pulled out some papers "here you need to sign in these documents, you were practicing for the basketball club this morning so you didn't get to sign but other than you most of the students have signed in this"

The blond blinked and composed himself "Ah alright" he mumbled as he took the papers and hastily signed them by borrowing the pen on the desk and leaned against his sensei's desk and bend forward for better leverage and put the documents on it, the older man leaned with him pointing to the places he had to sign in.

"You didn't have to be that obvious" the older man mumbled to him when he handed back the papers, he flushed in embarrassment making him shove the documents in the older man's hand and hurried back outside almost getting knocked on by the door in his haste.

_It wasn't like he didn't know what he was getting into, no it was..._

The bell rang signaling the end of the school as students started to make their way out of the classroom. Naruto brought out of his musings and silly daydreams hastily packed his bag and too made his way out. His friends greeted him at outside the classroom already waiting for him.

"Geez what took you so long?" Kiba grumbled "daydreaming again?"

"Shut it dog face" Naruto grunted in return pulling his bag over his shoulder.

Kiba gave off a smirk "Really one of these days you will get in trouble for it"

Naruto waved him away as if were a mere fly making Kiba complain at him and turned to his other friends "Let's go guys"

The others already used to their small banters waved the incident off and made their way out of the school. The walk was filled with arguments, talks and overall noise but it was comfortable. It was nice. It was routine.

"Hey guys I brought a new game. Wanna come try it?" Chouji said while munching on his chips.

There was a chorus of agreement but the blond in their group stayed quiet with a frown on his face.

"Ah I am sorry guys" he said after a while, when things quieted down, rubbing his neck "I can't come I have some things to take care of"

Everyone turned to him and he squirmed under their scrutiny. It was Shino who spoke up.

"You know this is the third time in this week you have turned us down". he mumbled.

At that every eye began suspiciously looking at him and he squirmed some more.

"Shino is right" Chouji mumbled stopping from eating his treat.

But it was Kiba who was the loudest in his suspicions.

"Yeah did you get a girlfriend? Really man did you forget the rule of Bros before Hoes!"

"Kiba!" Shino warned in a soft voice.

Kiba looked at Shino asking what was up and Shino tilted his head having a silent conversation with the other before Kiba looked at Naruto with an apologetic look on his face

"Sorry dude if you do have a girlfriend I didn't mean to insult her"

Shino nodded his head silently but before Naruto could respond Shikamaru beat him to it.

"But I have to say I am curious what has kept you so busy these days?" He said lazily trailing his eyes on him but Naruto knew better, the guy was probably analysing him for a lie.

Again everyone started looking at him suspiciously and he threw his hands up in defeat.

"hey stop it. I just have some things to do that's it" he huffed "It's been kinda hectic at home now that I have started living alone I have to learn to take care of myself and that includes household stuff which I am not really great at. I have just been practising it more now cause I have to survive and seeing as how I have handled the first few years of me living alone this is kind of a must now"

That quelled the curiosity of all his friends yet Shikamaru still looked a little suspicious of him but he obviously let it off and then they continue on their previous conversation before they parted ways.

He sighed. Well technically he didn't really lie.

_It wasn't like he didn't know what he was getting into, no it was more like he knew exactly what he was getting into…_

He came up to an apartment building and went inside to the floor he resided in and when he came up upon a dark brown door he pulled out his keys and put them in the keyhole and twisted making the door click and open.

He went inside and took off his shoes and put his keys in the bowl placed on the wooden counter made a little ways off the main door. An aroma of grilled beef teased his nose and he almost floated to the smell.

"Oh you are back home" a familiar voice greeted him from the living room and he gave a questioning glance towards the person loosening his tie. The man who was wearing a blue Ramen printed apron, noticing his look gave off a light chuckle "I was left off early as I didn't have any classes or work that was needed to be done in school but I do have work that needs to be done at home" he sighed almost forlornly "Less time to read my books now"

Naruto gave off a flat stare taking off his jacket and draping it over the couch

"Really you should concentrate more on your work Kakashi Sensei"

_It wasn't like he didn't know what he was getting into, no it was more like he knew exactly what he was getting into but he couldn't really stop no it never really crossed his mind, to stop that was. He never really wanted to stop._

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?
> 
> Please comment or kudos to let me know!
> 
> This probably won't be more than 10 chaps. And if it get response I think I will continue this is still a lil new to me so I am not sure.


End file.
